Silver Maelstrom
by Vyrell
Summary: Grimm, Creatures born from shadows hellbent in returning man to dust, but there is one they fear Those who posses the power to change the world those who posses silver eyes (pairing undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rwby. They are owned by their rightful creators**

 **Hey Guys, This will be my very first story**

 **Chapter 1: A simple soul**

A man with gray hair and a pair of glasses calmly stared at the screen of his computer showing different faces of multiple students that were going to enroll at beacon academy. His eyes lazily scanned each face until he reached a picture of a boy presumably 17-years old with golden hair but what really caught the mans attention was the boys eyes his left eye was covered by an eye patch while his right eye was a brilliant shade of silver. "Interesting. . . such powerful eyes from one so young" The man said as he reached for his cup filled with tea.

Then the elevator doors opened revealing a woman with blonde hair that was tied into bun with reading glasses on wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a black business skirt. "Ozpin there has been reports of gang members robbing dust shops in vale and there next target is a shop named From dust till dawn". As the woman gave her report to the now named Ozpin.

"Hmm. . . Glynda make preparations for our departure" As Ozpin stood up and started walking towards the elevator. "Shouldn't we just inform the officers near by?" The now named Glynda asked

"I have a feeling that somebody special is waiting for us" Ozpin smirked "Sometimes even I don't understand your methods Ozpin"

 **Police Holding Cell**

As Ozpin entered the room he saw that the only people that were inside was the girl from earlier and Glynda. " Ruby Rose, you. . . have silver eyes. So where did you learn how to do this?" As Ozpin gestured to the video that was playing which showed ruby handling a high caliber sniper scythe with ease.

"Uhh. . . signal academy" the girl answered "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed"

"Well one teacher in particular" As Ozpin placed a tray of cookies in front of the girl. " I see. . . It's just that I've only seen one scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty, old crow"

"Thus muh unkul" Ruby said while devouring the cookies. "sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, He's a teacher at signal I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm like hwoosh- hyaa-" Ruby said while doing karate poses

"So I've noticed, And what is an adorable girl like you doing in a place designed to train warriors" Ozpin asked

"I want to become a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters?"

"That and I want to strong enough to protect those who can't and I want to be strong enough to stand side by side with my sister and more importantly my cousin"

"And what is your cousins name?" Ozpin asked "His name is Naruto"

 **Atlas – Schnee Dust Company Training Compound**

In the middle of the ring we see a girl with white hair tied into a pony tail while wearing a short skirt dress with a rapier at her side and a boy with golden hair wearing a black long sleeved shirt that clung to his body with silver lines and black pants (just Imagine Archer from Fate/stay night but with naruto's hair and without a trench coat) with steeled toed shoes standing back to back surrounded by multiple training robots

"ACHOO~, somebody must be talking about me"

"Stop dillydallying Naruto and get ready" The girl looked at the robots to see if there were any weaknesses and frowned when she found none

"Come on Weiss, stop frowning you look much cuter when you smile"

"I-idiot don't say those kind of things in public" The now named Weiss sputtered

"Well I'm just telling the truth" If Naruto turned around he would have seen Weiss' face imitating a tomato

As both naruto and weiss got into their battle stance the robots finally made their move

Naruto saw a robot running at him when it was close enough he threw punch that dented the helm of the robot And in one swift move he was already kicking the next robot in chest when he looked towards weiss he saw that she was using her semblance to create glyphs to increase her speed while using her rapier named myrtenaster to slash away at her opponents.

What she didn't know was that the last robot had sneaked up on her by the time she realized that the robot was behind her the machine was already swinging at her she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came she saw that the robot had an arrow made out of aura stuck in its head

"You okay snowflake?" She turned around and saw that naruto was walking towards her holding his weapon a bow name burning crescent

"I-i'm fine a little shaken up though" naruto saw that she had a cut on her arm. "No your not your arms bleeding" said while he pulled out his handkerchief and started wrapping the cut

"That's what I like about you naruto" Weiss whispered while blushing "Hmm. . . what did you say?"

"Nothing. . . so anyway are you excited for beacon"

"I am I can't wait, I'll be able to see my cousins again" As naruto finished up wrapping the wound "come on your father wouldn't want us to be late for our farewell party"

"I hope you practiced your dancing skills naruto" He groaned "why did I agree to this, I told you before I'm not good at dancing"

"As my Best and closest friend I expect you to be there on time" As she started to walk out of the training field completely ignoring naruto's protest

"It's gonna be a long night" Naruto groaned "Naruto hurry up we still need to pick a suit for you for tonight's party"

"Coming, geez she's still bossy as ever"

"I HEARD THAT!" weiss yelled "for that comment you will do as I say for the entire night so come on already!"

"I repeat this is gonna be a looong night" as he followed weiss out of the arena

 **This is the first chapter of my very first story I hope you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rwby. They are owned by their rightful creators**

 _ **I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas for the pairing just PM me or write it in the review.**_

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning**

The next day Naruto and Weiss boarded a giant airship headed for beacon. "Hey Weiss I'm gonna' walk around the ship for awhile." As he made his way to the door of their private room.

As Naruto was looking around the air ship he saw a red headed girl standing near the window with a frown on her face. "Awesome view right." The girl jumped and turned to face him. "Hehe. . . Sorry for scaring you, the names Naruto" As he extended his arm. "What's your name?." The girl was shocked. "Y-you don't know my name!?" Naruto grinned "That's why I'm asking silly." As the girl shook his hand and smiled "My name is Pyrrha Nikos"

"You look lonely standing here all alone." Pyrrha's smile shrunk "Hey do you want to explore the ship with me" She was surprised and looked up and saw Naruto's hand extended "I would love too" As she grabbed his hand if Naruto had turned around he would have seen Pyrrha's pout transform into a radiant smile and a light dusting of pink on her cheeks

As Pyrrha and Naruto walked around the ship side by side Naruto noticed that the other students were staring and whispering amongst themselves "Hey Pyrrha, Do you know why they're staring at us?" Pyrrha shook her head "Let's just ignore them Naruto" She then pointed to a vending machine "Hey why don't we get some drinks"

"That's a great idea" As Naruto got himself and Pyrrha a can of soda

As Naruto was about to take a drink of his soda a random person walked by bumping his arm and spilling his drink all over his face

"Aw crap"

"Here let me help you" As Pyrrha got close to his face and started wiping his face with her handkerchief "Uhh. . . P-pyrrha thanks for the help and all but I can do it m-myself" Naruto stammered out with a growing blush on his face

As Pyrrha looked up she realized that her face was extremely close to Naruto's face, she quickly backed away "U-um o-okay here" As she handed the cloth to Naruto

They didn't notice that the other students had stopped moving and watched the two of them interact with each other

"Hey Pyrrha wanna get out of here?" Naruto feeling uncomfortable with the stares asked "Sure"

" _ **Attention all student we will be arriving at Beacon shortly"**_

"I guess this is where will part ways Pyrrha" As Naruto started walking away "I hope we see each other again" He turned around and gave her a smile "Of course we'll meet again, Believe it" As Naruto walked away. If he would have turned around he would see Pyrrha staring longingly staring at his back

 **Beacon Academy Entrance**

"So this is beacon academy" As Naruto made his way through the crowd but he was caught off guard when someone hugged him from the back and covered his eye and eye patch "It's been a while Na~ ru~ to~" The person said "Yeah it has been awhile Yang" As he escaped the hug and turned around to see a beautiful girl with golden locks with a cute pout on her face

"Aw~ poo~ you're no fun anymore" As Yang stomped her feet in a cute way "And your still the cute little girl I know" As he hugged Yang "W-what! D-don't joke about that" Yang stammered out with an atomic blush on her face

"Come we're gonna be late for the ceremony" As he disengaged from the hug and grabbed Yang's hand and dragged her towards the assembly hall

 _ **BOOM**_

"Did you here that explosion?" As Naruto looked at Yang "Nah it's probably not important" She answered

 **Beacon Assembly Hall**

"Whoa, this place is huge well it's not as huge as the atlas training grounds but it's still huge" As Naruto and Yang entered the Assembly Hall

As Ozpin made his way to the podium he briefly locked eyes with Naruto "Ahem. . . I'll keep this brief" As he pushed his glasses up "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. . . "

"Man this guy is savage, right Naruto?" When Yang turned around Naruto was not there anymore

". . . In need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After his speech Ozpin walked away "You will in the ballroom tonight tomorrow your initiation will begin. Be ready you are dismissed" Glynda announced

"Hey sis why are you pouting?" Ruby asked his sister "Because Nruto ditched me"

"OMG Naruto is here!" Ruby exclaimed "I gotta find him"

Ruby was about to dash out of the assembly hall when her sister grabbed her hood "I want to find him too but we'll meet him tonight, so let's get going"

 **With Weiss and Naruto**

"Where were you?" Weiss asked asked her best friend while they were heading for the ballroom "I met up with my relatives no big deal, so how did your day go?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to face Weiss "Horrible, First some girl bumps into my luggage and sends dust flying everywhere" Weiss started pacing back and forth "then she sneezed and caused the dust to react violently and cause an explosion" She finished with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed "Hehe. . . cheer up snowflake I'm sure you'll never see her again" He smiled at her "And turn that frown upside down, because you're cuter when you smile." As Naruto started walking ahead of her

"Idiot, you always know what to say" Weiss whispered to herself with a smile and a rosy blush "Hey Naruto wait for me" As she ran after her friend

 _ **This is the second chapter for silver maelstrom, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rwby. They are owned by their rightful creators**

 _ **Thank you guys for showing your support for the story and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**_

 **Chapter 3: True Skill**

As the day came to an end we see are heroes getting ready for bed "Hey Rubes doesn't this remind you of the slumber parties we used to go to when we were younger" Yang said while laying down beside her sister "I don't think dad would approve with all the boys though." Ruby replied without taking her eyes off of the letter she was writing

"I know I do" As Yang was looking at all the boys who were topless, then her eyes landed on a certain someone who just came out of the shower "Mama likes what she sees" As Yang unconsciously licked her lips

Heading towards her and ruby was Naruto who was wearing a black tank top with gray jogging pants and instead of his regular black eye patch in its place was a gray one and she could see that his hair was still damp from the shower he took

"Hey Yang, Hey Munchkin" He greeted with a grin "Naruto, OMG it really is you, I missed you so much" As Ruby quickly got up and hugged her cousin "Hehe. . . I missed you too Rubes" As he returned the hug

"Hey Naruto why don't you introduce me too your friends" As Weiss approached the group "Sure, these are my cousins the one with the blonde hair is Yang and this is Ruby" As Naruto disengaged from the hug while Weiss and Ruby fully faced each other "Oh not you again!/Oh not you again!" Weiss and Ruby both exclaimed at the same time while pointing at each other

"Wait you guys know each other?" Naruto questioned

"Know Her. She's the one I told you about, the one who blew up" Weiss Exclaimed angrily "Hey, It's was partly your fault you know" Yang shouted back "Yang she's right It was my fault" Ruby squeaked "Oh now your on my side" Weiss said "I was always on your side" Ruby replied "Yeah what's your problem with my sister" Yang demanded "She's a hazard to my health" Weiss huffed

Off to the side Naruto was observing the fight "So are they friends of yours" The girl beside him questioned "Yeah they are" Naruto sighed "My names Naruto by the way" As he faced the girl while extending his hand "Blake Belladona, It's a pleasure" Blake said while grasping his hand

"So I see you like to read books just like me" Naruto said while looking at the stack of books beside Blake "So what's the story of the book you were just reading" Naruto asked "W-well It's about a man who was hated growing up but he earned the respect of his people when he fought to protect them against a great evil" Blake said while looking down "That sounds like a good book mind if I borrow it when your done" Blake looked up to him with a sparkle in her eyes "Sure, As long as you let me see some of your books"

"Deal" As Naruto reached for the candles "Well good night kitten" As he blew out the candles 'He knows!' Blake thought while looking at Naruto with her cat like eyes

 **The Next Day**

"Wake up lazy but" A orange haired girl said to a guy who just newly woke up "It's morning, It's morning, It's Moooorning~" The girl sang while the boy she woke up just sighed as the girl continued to ramble on about random things the boy was just doing his best to get ready for the day

As they made their way to the lockers "We need to make sure we end up on the same team" The hyperactive girl exclaimed "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" The girl gasped "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest" The girl pointed at the boy "Can you imitate a sloth?" The girl questioned "Nora. . ." The boy said "Yes, Ren?" The now named Nora answered "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise" Ren answered while folding his two bladed semi automatic pistols

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora happily exclaimed

As Nora and Ren made their way to the rendezvous point they passed Yang and Ruby

As Naruto dressed in his normal attire made his way to his locker to retrieve his bow, Burning Crescent he saw a familiar red head talking to Weiss

"Hey Pyrrha it's nice to see you again" Naruto said while approaching the two "Naruto, It's really nice to see you too" As Pyrrha gave Naruto a smile which he returned "Ahem. . . Explain to me how you know THE Pyrrha Nikos, Naruto?" Weiss asked "Oh we met on the airship" Naruto casually explained "Well then this makes things easier for me" Weiss said "Since both of you know each other already It won't be a problem if we form a team" The heiress smirked "I don't think it works that way snowflake" Naruto responded "I-idiot what did I tell you about calling me snowflake in public" Weiss said with a blush

"Sorry about that Weiss but we need to go unless you want to be late" Naruto explained

Wasting no time Weiss immediately made her way to the cliffs

"Hehe. , , come on let's go Pyrrha" As he held out his hand which Pyrrha gladly accepted "Yep let's go" Neither of them noticing that their fingers had intertwined with one another

 **Emerald Forest Cliffs**

As the students were all lined up in front of the emerald forest Ozpin made his way to the front of the group "For years you have trained to become warriors and, today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest"

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" Glynda explained while holding her tablet "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion each of will be given teammates today" Glynda said with finality

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in beacon" Ozpin continued "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with that being said the next person whom you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years"

Naruto could hear Ruby's whimpering from his position but unlike Ruby he wasn't scared or nervous but instead he was extremely excited gripping burning crescent as he waited for his turn to be launched while

"Let's rock" He yelled while flying in the air he could see people using different methods to land, He gripped his bow tightly while charging a shot which he fire to slow him down enough for him to land

As he landed he heard a growl come from behind him and when he turned around he saw that he had landed in front of a pack of beowolves not wasting time Naruto quickly brought his bow in front of him and fired two shots at the beowolves at the front nailing them both in the head then he quickly dashed towards the remaining grim splitting his bow to form two swords which he used to decapitate a beowolf while using the body of the grim to vault himself towards another grim while twisting his body so that his blades would hit the other beowolf after a few minutes of him weaving around his opponents quickly killing them using precise strikes after awhile only one was left and when he was about to attack he heard a gunshot and saw that the last remaining beowolf was hit right between its eyes

When he turned around he was face to face with Pyrrha

"So are their any spots left in your team" She questioned "Their is always a spot for you Pyrrha because you're my friend" He smiled at her not noticing the light dusting of pink on her cheeks

"Come on, let's find this artifact before other grim show up" He told her while making his way through the forest with Pyrrha right behind him

After trekking for a few minutes our favorite duo found themselves in a clearing with a cave opening in front of them

"I think this is it" Naruto said while entering the cave with Pyrrha following behind him

"Are you sure Naruto?" Pyrrha questioned "I'm pretty sure this is it" He answered while lighting a torch which revealed a death stalker right in front of them

"I don't think this is it" As she readied her weapons "We can't fight here or we'll bring the entire cave down" As He grabbed her arm while running away from the death stalker that was following them

As both of them made their way to another clearing were they saw the rest of the students had gathered he then heard screaming and looked up to see that Weiss was falling

"I got you Weiss" As he rushed towards her using his body as a cushion for Weiss'

"Thank you Naruto" Weiss said

"Don't let your guard down just yet the nevermore you were just riding is coming back" Naruto said while readying his bow

Just then the death stalker that was following Pyrrha and Naruto arrived at the clearing with a pack of beowolves behind it

"All of you head for the cliffs, I'll hold them off" Naruto said while shooting some aura arrows at the death stalker

"B-but-" Ruby started "No buts" Naruto shouted "just go I'll be fine"

"You better come back to me- I-i mean us alive" Yang blurted out while following the rest of the group

"Hehe. . . Time to let loose" As Naruto split his bow into it's sword form and slashed at the ground creating a deep gash in the soil "You want to go after my friends then you'll have to go through me first" Naruto said as looked at the pack of grimm with a cold glare

As the first beowolf lunged at Naruto, he just simply stepped to the side and avoided the swing while using his sword to decapitate the beowolfs head

As he continued slaughtering the beowolves with his swords he noticed that the death stalker just waiting for him to finish

As Naruto finished the last of the beowolves he rushed towards the death stalker using his momentum he swung his blade aiming for its eyes but it was blocked by the claw jumping backwards to avoid the stinger he quickly transformed his swords into its bow form aiming at the stinger of the death stalker he shot it off using one of his arrows using this to his advantage he rushed towards the death stalker while charging an explosive arrow

The death stalker tried to swipe at him with its claw he dodged it by sliding under the belly

"GG son" Naruto exclaimed while releasing the charged shot hitting the death stalkers weak point what followed next was the explosion from the arrow

 _ **BOOM**_

As the smoke cleared the once beautiful clearing was covered in ash and rocks scattered everywhere

Naruto looked around to see if their were more grimm to kill, he looked towards the cliff and saw Ruby decapitate a nevermore with her scythe but what she didn't see was that their was another nevermore heading towards her wasting no time Naruto quickly aimed at the nevermore but instead of the regular blue arrow this one was different it was pitch black with wisps of purple coming off of it

"Get away from my family!" Naruto shouted while red and black aura started to seep out of his eye patch

As the arrow was fired it hit its target causing a violent explosion much larger than the one earlier

 _ **BOOOM**_

 **With the others**

As the rest of the gang looked up they saw that the incoming nevermore was disintegrated by the explosion

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked while looking at the explosion

"I don't know but we need to get to the cliffs" Blake answered

As the group made their way to the cliffs they saw that Naruto was already their

"Hey guys what took you so- Ow!" Naruto yelped as Yang punched him on the shoulder

"Don't ever scare me like that you idiot!" Yang shouted with misty eyes "Sorry, I promise to make it up to you" Naruto replied "But we should go inside now everyone's already inside" As he lead the group inside the assembly hall

 **Assembly Hall**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL (cardinal) Lead by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin announced "Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (ruby) lead by Ruby Rose"

"Good job Ruby" Naruto whispered as he made his way up to the stage "Naruto Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work as Team NNRV (nirvana) lead by Naruto Xiao Long" Ozpin finished

"Good job Naruto" Yang yelled from the crowd

As Naruto looked towards his smiling teammates "This is gonna be awesome"

 _ **This is the third chapter of Silver Maelstrom, I hope you guys like it. I also wanted to ask you guys what Naruto's main melee weapon is gonna be just PM me or wright it in the review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rwby. They are owned by their rightful creators.**

 _ **Hi guys, here it is, the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it :D**_

 _ **Note: Thanks for pointing that out The Butterfly Dreamer I didn't notice it until I saw your review**_

 **Chapter 4: A Cup of Coffee**

' _I-it was supposed to be my special day' A 5-year old Naruto cried as he was trying to run away from a beowolf. But then he slipped on rock, as he turned around he saw the beowolf slowly approaching him with it's mouth open, The only thing young Naruto was able to do was to close both of his eyes and wait for the incoming beowolf_

 _Seconds flew by and the pain never came. "Naru are you alright" As Naruto looked up and saw a blonde man with cerulean eyes wearing a black shirt with matching pants and a white trench coat over it "P-papa" Naruto called out with tears in his eyes "It's gonna be alright Naru Papa's here" As the blonde man lifted Naruto onto his back_

 _As little Naruto looked around and saw the devastation that the grimm had caused. He saw corpses of people, blood stained walls and destroyed homes_

 _The man who was carrying Naruto felt him tremble and he saw that Naruto was silently crying "Shhh~ It's gonna be okay Naru we just need to find your mom then we can get out of here" The man whispered to Naruto_

 _As they approached the clearing the man saw his wife who had long red hair and silver eyes who was wearing a cream dress already there, smiling he set Naruto down and held his hand as they approached her "Hey Kushina you got here before u-"_

" _MINATO TAKE NARUTO AND RUN!" Kushina shrieked as a hand burst out of her sternum splashing the grass with blood, An image that would be burned into little Naruto's mind forever_

" _My~ my~ such a cute little child, And such beautiful eyes just like your mothers" The attacker said as she walked towards Minato and Naruto, They saw that the attackers skin was a deathly white, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes were black and her irises glowed red. She also had a black diamond-shaped marking on the center of her forehead. She was wearing a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes._

" _YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Minato roared as he charged towards her with a tri-pronged kunai_

 _Minato approached the attacker but he was caught off guard when she disappeared from his line of sight. She then reappeared in front of him and buried her fist in his gut "You hairless apes are so fragile it's not even funny" As she watched Minato's body fall down on the ground_

" _Now little one it is time for you to join your mother" As she approached the frozen Naruto and cupped his left cheek with her hand "Such beautiful eyes, it is a shame that you are threat to my plans little one" As Naruto screamed in pain as she injected her corrosive aura into his left eye turning it into an evil red_

 _As she was about to overload his body with her corrosive aura Minato who had just recovered threw a kunai at her arm knocking her back_

" _Get your hands away from my son" As he teleported himself using his semblance beside Naruto who had passed out due to the extreme pain_

" _You insolent ape!, how dare you harm me" She exclaimed "I was going to make your death a swift one but now I am going to make you watch your wretched son die before your very eyes before killing you" As she lunged at Naruto_

 _Minato quickly stepped in front of Naruto and teleported himself and Naruto away from her "Haha~ How noble of you sacrificing your own arm to protect the little one" As she held up Minato's severed left arm_

" _You know it is pointless resisting, you will fall" She stated "I may die here but at least I can protect my son" As he gathered his remaining aura for one last time_

 _The attackers eyes widened as she tried to reach young Naruto in time but it was to late he was already gone "I will do everything in my power to protect my son" As Minato slowly got up with blood dripping from his severed arm 'James please protect Naruto' He thought to himself_

 _As the attacker looked at Minato with rage in her eyes "I am going to enjoy making you suffer"_

 _~Real World~_

As Naruto slowly opened his eye and looked up at the ceiling of his team's room "Not that dream again" He said while looking at the alarm clock and saw that it was still 5 in the morning "Guess I'll go for morning jog" As he got up and went into the shower he didn't notice Pyrrha starting to stir, when he came out of the shower he was wearing an orange shirt and gray jogging pants

As he was about to head out he heard Pyrrha call out to him "Naruto where are you going?" As she sat up on her bed clad in her pajamas

"I'm going for a jog" Pyrrha stood up and said "Can I join you?" He smiled at her "Sure, the more the merrier I'll wait for you outside and I'll just leave a note so Ren and Nora will know that we went for a jog" As he left a note and went out

So Pyrrha and Naruto went for a morning jog, when they reached the town they saw that the stores were starting to open up

"Hey Pyrrha wanna go get some coffee" Naruto asked

"Sure"

As they both entered the cafe they saw that they were the only ones inside and that the barista was an elderly man. When they sat down the barista came over to them and asked for their order Naruto ordered a latte while Pyrrha ordered an americano

"This is nice" Pyrrha said while staring out of the window "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sipped from his drink "I'm just enjoying the moment. . ." Pyrrha turned towards her drink and stared at her reflection in the coffee "You know you are the first person to ever treat me like a normal girl" She then looked at Naruto with a smile on her face "For that I thank you"

"Don't be silly Pyrrha, You don't have to thank me" As he finished his drink in one go then he stared at her with a grin "You don't understand Naruto, most people are too afraid of me or are just trying to use me to gain fame" Pyrrha stared at her coffee with a frown "Then those people are stupid and you should just forget about them" Naruto replied. As Pyrrha looked up at him and saw a smile "You have us now Nora, Ren and Me" As he stood up "Come on, were gonna be late for class" He extended his hand towards Pyrrha who looked at him and smiled "Right" As she grasped his hand while standing up

"Thanks for the coffee gramps" As he and Pyrrha walked out the store while still holding hands

"Ah young love~" The elder barista sighed out with a smile

When they reached their room they saw that Ren and Nora were already awake and were already ready for class

"Welcome back captain" Ren calmly greeted him "I see that you had fun on your jog" As he gave both of them a small smile "You should quickly change so we won't be late for our class"

"Aw crap I forgot about class" As Naruto quickly entered their bathroom

"Yooo~ Pyrrha" Nora exclaimed "How was the first date" She whispered to Pyrrha while poking her with her elbow

Pyrrha's face instantly turned red "W-what!? That wasn't a date Nora we just went out for a jog and bought coffee afterwards" As she tried to control her blush

"Suuure~ It wasn't" Nora rolled her eyes. "Ohhhhh~ we need to come up with a ship name" She said while her eyes transformed into stars

"Ship name?" Pyrrha questioned "You know a name for you and captain as a couple" Nora replied "I told you Nora we are not a couple"

"Who's not a couple?" Naruto asked while exiting the bathroom "Oh just you an- umff" Nora tried to respond but failed due to Pyrrha covering her mouth "Don't mind her Naruto she's just buzzed from all of the syrup she drank hehe-" Pyrrha nervously explained "Oh okay and the bathrooms all yours Pyrrha" He stated "Hey Naruto do you want to go grab a drink before we head to the classroom" Ren asked "Sure, Hey Pyrrha and Nora were heading out now" As both of the boys went out of the room

As Pyrrha came out of the shower dressed in her uniform she saw that Nora was waiting for her "Come on Pyrrha let's go go go" Nora exclaimed happily as she dragged Pyrrha out of their room "We gotta go fast! FAST LIKE A BLUE HEDGEHOG!

 **Professor Port's Classroom -Some time later-**

". . . Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey Hu-hah haha uh-" Professor port exclaimed, while his class just stared at him not laughing at the joke "-uh and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy"

"Man this guy is so boring" Naruto said, while trying and failing to pay attention to prof. Ports lecture. He looked around and saw that most of the class was sleeping or trying to stay awake except for a few which included Weiss who was diligently taking down notes

"I could use a nap" He said to himself as he lowered his head while facing Pyrrha who was one of the few students who were paying attention "Hey Pyrrha wake me up when the class is over okay" Pyrrha looked away from her book and answered "okay"

 **-A Few Minutes Later-**

"-ruto, Naruto wake up the class is over" Pyrrha said, as she shook Naruto "I'm up I'm up" Letting out a big yawn "So what did I miss?" He questioned

"Oh you should have seen it cap" Nora said, while standing on top of his desk "Miss whitey fought a grimm in the classroom" Naruto looked at her in confusion "Miss whitey?" Pyrrha smiled at him and said "She means Weiss, I must say she fights really well"

"Of course she does I trained with snowflake when we were kids" Naruto exclaimed with a smile

"O-oh I see, you two must have been really close" Pyrrha said

"Yeah, She's my best friend" Naruto exclaimed with a smile

"Oh so you are just friends?" Pyrrha asked "Yeah" Naruto responded

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt but if we don't go now we'll be late for battle practice" Ren stated while pointing at the clock

"Uhhh~ Ren why'd you interrupt them. Pyrrha and cap'n were having a moment" Nora childishly exclaimed

"No Ren is right if don't do now we'll be late" Naruto said while making his way to the door with the rest of his team following him

 **Battle Stadium**

"Class please settle down now so we can begin, now I want to ask you a question class what makes a good warrior" Glynda Goodwitch asked, as she analyzed each and every student in front of her

Cardin answered "Well that's easy all you need to do is be the one that hits the hard-" With a crack of her riding crop he cut the student off "Wrong. Anyone else" Glynda looked around "How about you Mr. Xiao Long" As Glynda gestured for Naruto to stand up "A good warrior must adapt to his opponent he/she must be constantly analyzing his foe. No matter who the enemy may be those who can't adapt will be the first to die" Naruto finished "That is quite the ruthless answer Mr. Xiao Long but it is correct nonetheless" Glynda said "Since you have told the class what it means to be a warrior let us move on to a practical demonstration" As Glynda walked to the side "Will Mr. Xiao Long and Mr. Winchester make their way to the middle of the arena"

"Try not to cry when I kick your butt blondie" Cardin sneered at him from his side while holding his mace

"Let's get this started already" Naruto said while holding his bow

"Are both fighters ready" Glynda asked while a picture of Cardin and Naruto popped onto the screen with green bars representing their aura levels

"Kick his butt Naru!" Yang shouted from the stands

"Teach that meat head a lesson Naruto" Weiss joined in the cheering

"GO NARUTO!" Ruby exclaimed

While Blake just made eye contact and smiled which he returned

When Naruto looked at his team he saw Pyrrha giving a smile while waving a small flag with his face on it and Ren just gave him a small smile and nod which he returned, While Nora was waving a bigger version of Pyrrha's flag while screaming

GO CAPTAIN! WRECK THAT SCRUBS FACE!" Nora yelled out

"Are both fighters set, BEGIN" Glynda said through a microphone

 _ **This is chapter four of Silver Maelstrom, I hope you guys like it and thank you guys for all the support :D**_

 _ **Note: Pairings are still undecided**_


End file.
